hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hatafutte Parade (Netherlands and Belgium)
Hatafutte Parade (はたふってパレード オランダ&ベルギー版 Hatafutte Parēdo Oranda & Berugī-ban, lit. "Flag-waving Parade - Netherlands & Belgium Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: World Series. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Netherlands and Belgium. It is sung by Nobuya Mine in the voice of Netherlands and Eriko Nakamura in the voice of Belgium. Lyrics Kanji= 右手にはワッフル 左手にはチョコレート 今日も楽しく　Het Koken パレード 魅惑の世界へWelkom! 手をとって輪になって回るよ地球号 美味しくできあがって絶好調！ Zwart Geel Rood　で　Driekleur チュウリップも見所なんやで ♪ ヘタリア 「お兄ちゃん！パレード始まったで。 おうちの掃除後にして、はようはよう！」 「おう、今おわるさけ。ちょびっとまちねが」 塩ずけニシンで　Bedrijf　パレード 楽器を鳴らして行進や 皆で一斉に合奏すれば たったひとつの地球（うた）完成やざ。 サックス担当はうちベルギーやで 「お兄ちゃんの歌にあわせるな」 「おう、無理せんとけね」 風車が回る Kinderdijk 貿易もさかんな都市　Rotterdam クリスマスにはホンバからサンタクロースを連れてきてくれはったんやで。 「ホンマうち嬉しかったわ。 お礼に今度はうちがコーラスやるなぁ。 一緒に歌お。」 「ほんなん覚えとったんけ」 Iedereen zingt mee! Iedereen zingt mee! Iedereen zingt mee! ！日の出だけが Iedereen zingt mee! ただやざ Iedereen zingt mee! ほかのもん全部有料！ Iedereen zingt mee! 「お兄ちゃんまたそれなん？」 「これが俺のスタイルや」 「もぉ～お兄ちゃんたら」 今日も楽しく　Cuisine　パレード メロディーは万国共通やで 五つの大陸と七つの海を ノリノリな　Tempo　で大横断 ♪ 明日へ続いてく　Carnaval de binche 「よーし、最後のしめくくりやで」 Zward Geel Rood で　Driekleur チュウリップも見所なんやで ♪ ヘタリア 「ああ、パレードめっちゃ楽しかったな。 なあお兄ちゃん、帰ったら甘いもん食べよか？何がええ？」 「何でもだんねぇざ。」 「ほんならタルトオマトン作るさかい。はよ帰ろ。」 「おう。」 |-| Romaji= Migite ni wa Waffuru, hidarite ni wa Chokorēto Kyō mo tanoshiku HET KOKEN Parēdo Miwaku no sekai e WELKOM! Te wo totte waninatte mawaru yo chikyū gou Oishiku dekiagatte zekkōchō! ZWART GEEL ROOD de DRIEKLEUR Chūrippu mo midokoro yanen de ♪ Hetaria "Oniichan! Parēdo hajimatta de. Ouchi no souji ato ni shite, hayou hayou" "Ou, ima owaru sake, chobitto machinega" Shiozuke nishin de BEDRIJF Parēdo Gakki wo narashite kōshin ya Minna de isseini gassō sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei ya za Sakkusu tantō wa uchi Berugī ya de "O nīchan no uta ni awaseru nā" "Ō , muri sen toki ne" Fuusha ga mawaru KINDERDIJK Boueki mo sakan na toshi ROTTERDAM Kurisumasu niha honba kara Santakurōsu wo tsuretekite kure hatta'n ya de "Honma ureshikatta waa. Orei ni konndo wa uchi ga Kōrasu yaru naa. Issho ni utao<"br /> "Honnan oboetottan ke" IEDEREEN ZINGT MEE! IEDEREEN ZINGT MEE! IEDEREEN ZINGT MEE! Hinode dake ga IEDEREEN ZINGT MEE! Tada ya za IEDEREEN ZINGT MEE! Hoka no Mon wa zēnbu yuuryou! IEDEREEN ZINGT MEE! "O nīchan mata sorena n!?" "Kore ga ore no Sutairu ya" "Mō ~ o nīchan tara..." Kyō mo tanoshiku CUIAINE Parēdo Merodi wa bankoku kyōtsū ya de Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi o Norinorina TEMPO de dai ōdan ♪ Asu e tsuzuite'ku CARNAVAL DE BINCHE "Yo~shi, saigo no shimekukuri ya de" ZWART GEEL ROOD de DRIEKLEUR Chūrippu mo midokoro yanen de ♪ Hetaria "Aa,Parēdo meccha tanoshikatta naa Naa onii-chan, kaettara amai mono tabeyo ka? Nani ga ee?" "Nandemo dannee za "Hona Taruto-o-maton tsukuru sakai, hayo kaero" "Ou." |-| English= In my right hand is a Waffle. In my left is a chocolate. Another fun day, it's a Het KokenCooking Parade! To a glamorous world, WelkomWelcome Take your hands, spin, and that's the Earth. If it is delicious, I'm in perfect shape! Zwart,Black Geel,Yellow RoodRed make my Driekleur.Tricolor Tulips will also highlight! Hetalia! "Big Brother! Our parade has begun, Hurry up and finish the cleaning!" "Right!, I'll finish this now. Wait a little bit" In salted herring, it's a bedrijfBusiness Parade! Sound your instruments, it's time to march If everyone at 'one-two' makes the ensemble The one and only song will be complete. I represent the Sax, I am Belgium! "The song also fits to you, Big Brother!" "Oh, I guess it can't be helped" Windmills turning in Kinderdijk.Lit: Children's dike, Dutch city famous for it's old windmills, considered an UNESCO World Heritage site The thriving trade city, Rotterdam.Netherlands' second biggest city, an important international port In Christmas, from Spanje'sSpain's home Santa Claus will bring us giftsIn the Netherlands and Belgium they don't believe in Santa Claus but rather in Sinterklaas, a character which Santa is based on. He is an old man that comes from Spain and brings presents. "I'm so glad, Now i will sing the chorus, and then you'll sing with me" "I don't remember having agreed with that" Iedereen Zingt Mee!Everyone sings along! Iedereen Zingt Mee! Iedereen Zingt Mee! First the sun rises Iedereen Zingt Mee! And then, it'll set Iedereen Zingt Mee! All the debts must be paid! Iedereen Zingt Mee! "Big Brother, why did you said that?" "That's the style I like" "Big Brother will never change" Another fun day, it's a Cuisine Parade! This melody is universal. The 5 continents and 7 seas, With this rocking tempo, they'll transverse each other! The Carnaval de BincheCarnival of Binche, a Belgian carnival celebrated during the week preceding Ash Wenesday leads on to tomorrow! "Yeah! This is the best ending!" Zwart, Geel, Rood make my Driekleur. Tulips will also highlight! Hetalia! "Ahh, this parade was surely fun, Hey Big Brother, You want something sweet when you go back home, Don't you?" "I wouldn't mind" "Really? I've made Tarte au maton,Belgian pastry would you like some?" "Oh." |-| Dutch= In mijn rechterhand heb ik een wafel. In mijn linker heb ik chocolade. Weer een leuke dag, Het is Het Koken Parade! We heten de hele wereld, Welkom. Pak elkaars hand, draai in een rondje, en dan heb je de aarde. Als het lekker is, ben ik fit! Zwart, Geel, Rood is mijn Driekleur. Tulpen zijn ook geweldig! Hetalia! "Grote broer! Onze optocht is begonnen, Schiet op en stop met schoonmaken!" "Juist!, Ik maak dit nog even af. wacht even." Gezouten haring, het is een Bedrijf Parade! De instrumenten klinken, het is tijd om te gaan. Als iedereen op 'een-twee' een rondje maakt. Dan is het enige lied kompleet. Ik speel de Sax, mijn naam is België. "Dit nummer past ook bij jou, grote broer." "Oh, daar is weinig aan te doen, denk ik." De windmolens draaien in Kinderdijk. De bloeinde handelsstad is Rotterdam. Vlak voor kerst, uit Spanje's huis. Komt Sinterklaas ons Kado's brengen. "Ik ben zo blij, nu zing ik het refrein, en dan zing jij met mij mee" "Ik kan me niet herinneren dat ik hiermee ingestemd heb." Iedereen Zingt Mee! Iedereen Zingt Mee! Iedereen Zingt Mee! Eerst komt de zon op. Iedereen Zingt Mee! En dan, daalt hij. Iedereen Zingt Mee! Alle schulden moeten afbetaald zijn! Iedereen Zingt Mee! "Grote broer, waarom zei je dat?" "Dat is mijn stijl" "Zucht, mijn grote broer verandert ook nooit" Een andere leuke dag, het is een Cuisine Parade! Deze melodie is universeel. De 5 continenten en 7 zeeën, Met dit rockend tempo, dwarsen ze elkaar! Het Carnaval en de Binche gaan door tot morgen! "Yeah!, dit is het beste eind!" Zwart, Geel, Rood is mijn Driekleur. Tulpen zijn ook geweldig! Hetalia! "Ahh, de parade was echt leuk, hey grote broer, Je wilt vast wel iets zoets voor de terugweg, he?" "Ik zou het niet erg vinden." "Echt? Ik heb Tarte au maton gemaakt. Wil je ook wat?" "Oh." Album This song was released on the limited edition fan disc for Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: World Series Fan Disk Limited Edition DVD, released on February 22, 2012, on the DVD which came with the eighth volume, Hetalia: World Series Vol. 8 Limited Edition DVD. This song is also the first track on the second disc for the album Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best, which was released on December 29, 2012. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Hatafutte Parade